Curiousgorge66 Studios
Curiousgorge66 Studios is the distributor of shows created by Curiousgorge66. It was founded in February 2014. The studio has produced/distributed more than 80 series for CBS, NBC, Fox, The CW, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, AnimeNation, and other networks. Please be noted that the parentheses only mentions the original run. Productions Distribution *''Dream Warriors'' (1984 - 1989) *''Cole the Guitarist'' (1984 - 1986) *''Engineer Musician'' (1986 - 1987) *''Ketchup Cafe: Cats That Cook'' (1987 - 1990) *''Rocketman'' (1996 - 1999) *''Doctor Who Animated Series'' (1997 - present) *''Ask CBS News'' (1997 - 2016) *''Epic Fails'' (2000 - 2005) *''Harry Potter'' (2001 - 2011) *''Super Mario Adventures'' (2002 - 2016) *''V.F.D.'' (2004 - 2006) *''Rocketman: New Dimension'' (2004 - 2007) *''A Series Of Unfortunate Events'' (2005 - 2014) *''The Adventures of Sector Z'' (2007 - 2010) *''Torchwood: The Animated Series'' (2008 - 2010) *''Sonic Unleashed'' (2008 - 2015) *''Historic Kids Next Door'' (2010 - 2015) *''Harry Potter and the 13 Snitches'' (2011 - 2013) *''Random Book'' (2011 - 2016) *''Shadow Children'' (2012 - 2016) *''Nick Studio 10'' (2013 - 2015) *''Litton's Animated Adventure'' (2013 - 2015) *''How Keith Moon Got Famous'' (2013 - present) *''NickFanon Olympics'' (2015 - present) Original productions *''Cartoon Crossover'' (2014 - present) *''The 49ers'' (2014 - 2015) *''Pearlium Life'' (2014 - 2015) *''Swear to Howdy'' (2014 - 2016) *''Pizza Boy'' (2014 - 2015) *''Holez'' (2014 - 2015) *''Nicktropocalypse'' (2014 - present) *''The Misadventures of Manny Rivera'' (2014 - present) *''Stressed Chrome'' (2014) *''Before the Crossover'' (2014) *''Harry Potter and the Quidditch World Cup'' (2014 - 2015) *''Tomodachi Life'' (2014 - 2015) *''Third Wizarding War'' (2014) *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' (2014 - 2015) *''Mr. Snape's Education'' (2014 - 2015) *''Luigi's Mansion'' (2014 - present) *''Life After Nicktoons'' (2014 - present) *''The Alternate Syndicate'' (2014 - present) *''Stressed Robo'' (2014 - 2016) *''Curiousgorge66's Adventures'' (2015 - present) *''Nick Fanon Journeys'' (2015) *''NCIS: Virginia'' (2015 - present) *''CSI: The Animated Series'' (2015 - present) *''Pottermore'' (2015) *''Fanon Superheroes'' (2015) *''Daylight'' (2015 - present) *''Markiplier's Adventures'' (2015 - present) *''The Matthias Show'' (2015 - 2016) *''The Chronicles of Gorge'' (2015 - 2016) *''This Show of Gorge'' (2015) *''Bryce and Greed'' (2015 - 2016) *''Bones & Dog'' (2015) *''Superhero Cove'' (2015 - present) *''Reggie 12'' (2015) *''PB&J Popples'' (2015 - present) *''Recess Popples'' (2015 - present) *''Pahkles'' (2015 - present) *''Sylvanian Popples'' (2015 - 2016) *''Superman Returns'' (2015 - 2016) *''The Adventures of Batman'' (2015 - present) *''Unnatural School'' (2015 - present) *''Fairy and Grown-Up'' (2015 - present) *''Danger Planet'' (2015 - present) *''Otter Family'' (2015 - present) *''Cartoon Madness'' (2015 - present) *''Pahkles: Daycare Days'' (2015 - present) *''Recess Popples: All Growed Down'' (2015 - present) *''Friendly Competition'' (2015 - present) *''Draco's Big Secret'' (2016) *''Guts '16'' (2016 - present) *''The Life of David Bowie'' (starting 2016) *''Undertale'' (starting 2016) *''Bones & Dog (revival)'' (starting 2016) *''Rocketman: Generation II'' (starting 2016) *''Undertale: Lost Flames'' (2016) *''Five Nights at Freddy's: The Nightmare'' (starting 2016) *''Harry Potter and the Nineteen Years Later'' (2016) *''Unnatural Summer'' (starting 2016) *''The Twisted World of the Brothers Grimm'' (starting 2016) Anime distribution *''Dragon Ball: Broly'' (1995 - 1999) *''Senior Days'' (2002 - 2006) *''SpongeBob: The Anime'' (2003 - 2009) *''Conception'' (2013 - 2016) *''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair: The Animation'' (2014) *''Senseis in Denial'' (2015) *''Soul Eater Again'' (2015 - present) *''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls: The Animation'' (2015) *''Akademi Murders'' (2015 - present) *''This Anime of Gorge'' (2015 - present) *''Survivors of the Apocalypse'' (2015 - present) *''College Days'' (2015 - present) *''PB&J Kawauso'' (2015 - present) *''Conception: Children of the Seven Stars'' (2015 - present) *''Doraemon'' (2016 - present) *''Dragon Ball: Broly Returns'' (2016) *''Death Note: The Ultimate Death Note'' (2016 - present) Pilot episodes Failed *Cuties (Nickelodeon 3; 2015) *The Gorgeiverse Theory (Nickelodeon 3; 2015) Not picked up yet Original productions *Zootopia (Nicktoons Family; 2016) *Unnamed Hey Arnold! spin-off (Nickelodeon; 2016) *The Simpson Popples (Nicktoons; pilot film aired 2016) Anime distribution *Ninja Warrior: Animated (Fuji TV; 2016) *Danganronpa: Monokuma Strikes Back: The Animation (Cartoon Network; 2016) Subsidiaries/Networks *Curiousgorge66 Networks (acquired October 24th, 2015) *Nickelodeon Family Networks, USA *Nickelodeon Family Networks, Canada (owned by Corus Entertainment under license) *Curiousgorge66 XD Networks (acquired December 2015) *CBS Studios (acquired December 2015)